The Charity Case
by twiggysun
Summary: Edward 'buys' Bella at a charity auction. There's mutual attraction there but he won't act on it. So Bella tries to make him... All Human, BxE, rated M for possible adult content later on
1. The auction

BPov

"1000 dollars!"

I could hear everyone in the room gasp and look at me. I could only imagine what they were thinking. '_Why would anybody pay thousand dollars for her?'_ I knew I wasn't special. I had long dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, a slim figure and a pale skin. I wasn't bad to look at, but nothing extraordinary. Certainly not worth a thousand bucks.

I felt my cheeks burn with a blush that had suddenly crept upon me, out of nowhere.

'_I'm going to kill Alice'_ I thought to myself.

Alice was the reason I was standing there, on a stage in front of a room full of people. I had made it perfectly clear to my best friend that I didn't want to, but Alice had convinced me anyway.

My thoughts went back to the conversation I and Alice had had a week ago.

' Come on Bella… It's for a good cause! Will you be able to forgive yourself if the evening turns out bad?'

' Forget it Alice… I know it's a good cause, but there is no way you will get me to go stand on a stage and sell myself! Have you gone mad? You know me, I'll probably fall down or knock someone else to the ground… and besides, it's not like anybody will spend a lot of money on me.'

'Bella… that's not the point. Every dollar counts. If anyone should know that, it would be you!'

At that point I had given in. The good cause we were talking about was a charity event to raise funds for women with breast cancer. My own mother Renee had died 2 years before of breast cancer, and it was a subject close to my heart.

How wrong I had been about nobody willing to spend money on me. ' A thousand dollars? Who would pay a thousand dollars to buy me for two weeks?'

I tried to find the person who had shouted the bid, but there where to many people in the room.

"We have a bid of a 1000 dollars! Would anybody be willing to pay more?" the auctioneer asked.

'As if!' I thought.

"Nobody? A thousand dollars it is then! Will the person who bought Miss Swan please come forward to collect his prize?"

'Please let it be someone nice. I don't want to spend two weeks with someone mean, not even for a good cause!'

Then my mouth fell open with surprise. Out of the crowd walked one of the most beautiful people I had ever seen. 'Edward Cullen'.

**Epov**

I couldn't believe I had just done that. I paid a thousand dollars for a girl on a charity auction. I shouldn't have even been here, but Emmett and Jasper had made me come.

Emmett, my best friend, had overheard that one of the people being auctioned this night was Rosalie Hale, a girl Emmett had drooled over since the beginning of the year. She was extremely beautiful, but I didn't get the obsession. Rosalie didn't even seem to notice that Emmett existed, which was not easy because he was one of the biggest guys I had ever met.

Jasper just wanted to buy his own girlfriend, Alice. He was scared she might be bought by some other guy and fall in love with him. Not that that was going to happen off course. Alice and Jasper where a dream couple. Alice had noticed Jasper on the first day of school and decided she wanted him. And what Alice wants, Alice gets.

So here I was, with my two best friends. I hadn't been planning on buying anyone myself, but then I had seen her. 'Bella Swan' I thought.

I had seen Bella before obviously, since she was rooming with Alice and Rosalie but had never given her much thought. That is, until I saw her standing on the stage tonight. She had looked so fragile, and I had immediately felt protective over her.

Still, it was never my intention to buy her, but then the bidding had started. It began slow, with 4 or 5 people bidding against each other, but when the sum got over a hundred only two people were left. Mike Newton and some other guy named James I vaguely knew of.

I wasn't worried about the first one. Mike was an okay guy. But this James character was something completely different. There were some rumours going around that he was very aggressive and easily triggered. The idea of James buying Bella made me feel uncomfortable.

So I was rooting for Mike. I kept a close eye on both men, and it seemed James was getting annoyed that Mike wasn't giving up. James suddenly raised the bid to 200 dollar and a look of disappointment crept over Mike's face.

I acted on an impulse.

"1000 dollars" I yelled.

Both Emmett and Jasper looked at me in surprise.

"What are you doing?" Jasper asked. He looked confused, but there was something else in his eyes I could not determine.

"I won't let that creep buy Bella!" I answered.

Emmett just started laughing.

"What's so funny about that?" I growled at him.

Emmett looked like he was trying to stifle his laugh but it wasn't working.

"Nothing… I was just about to do the same thing, with a lower bid off course, but you beat me to it."

I glared at him. "Why would you want to buy Bella? I thought you wanted Rosalie?" I asked, slightly angry, yet I didn't know why

"Relax man! No need to be jealous… It's just that Bella is a really nice girl and I didn't want her to have to spend the next two weeks with that James guy…"

I relaxed a little. 'Guess I'm not the only one getting protective over the girl…'

"Sorry Emmett… I don't know why I snapped at you like that…"

Then I heard the auctioneer ask the person who bought Bella to step towards the stage.

"That's my cue." I smiled to both Emmett and Jasper and headed towards the front of the room.

I looked up at Bella's face when he approached the stage and saw her eyes widen with surprise. Then a small smile broke across her face and I felt my heartbeat quicken.

'This will be interesting' I thought to myself.

I walked up the stairs and stopped right in front of her.

"So… I guess you're mine for the next two weeks?" I asked and I felt a grin sliding across my face.

At first she just looked at me, eyes still wide open. Then she started to speak.

"I guess so…" and she smiled back.

**Bpov**

"So… I guess you're mine for the next two weeks?".

I couldn't believe he actually said those words. It sounded so… sexual. Not that that would be his intention off course. He was Edward Cullen! The hottest guy on campus.

'Why did he buy me?' I couldn't help but wonder. He probably had some nasty chores that he himself didn't want to do or something like that. And he was rich… but still a thousand dollars for her?

Suddenly I remembered that he had asked her something and she had to answer him.

"I guess so.." was all I could say and then her cheeks grew even more red.

'I hope I will stop blushing in front of him… I don't want t spend the next two weeks red as a tomato.'

Then it hit me… I was going to spend two weeks with Edward Cullen. I didn't even mind what he would make me do. Clean his toilet, put out his garbage,…. I was going to enjoy every minute of time I had with him.

"So how will this work?" I heard him ask out loud.

I looked back his direction and saw that he was talking to me.

'Damn, what should I say?'

I was still thing for an answer when I heard a familiar voice answering for me.

"Well, I just bought Rosalie here, and Jasper has bought Alice. I am going to make Rosalie live with me for the next two weeks… if that's alright with you Edward? I know it's your apartment, but since I am living there as well…"

I was still looking at Edward and saw the laugh in his eyes.

"Sure Emmett. You can have the place to yourself… I will just stay with Bella then for the time being."

"Uhm…. Edward…. Actually I am going to stay with Alice at her place…. You're welcome to stay as well but…" Jasper said quickly.

Now Edward was really laughing.

"I will have to rent a hotel room then…." He chuckled. "What hotel do you like Bella?"

'A hotel room?'

**Epov**

Since I wasn't planning on being in close proximity of either Emmett (who would be trying to get Rosalie in his bed) and Jasper (who would be in bed with Alice) a hotel room was the only solution. And somehow the idea of being in a hotel room with Bella didn't seem so bad.

'It's not that I'm attracted to her or anything… it's just that she seems nice' I tried to convince myself.

"What hotel do you like Bella?"

She didn't answer me, she just kept staring. I walked closer to her and leaned in so I could whisper in her ear.

"I'm not taking you there to seduce you… I just don't want to disturb the happy couples…"

"Okay … how about the Hilton then?" she whispered back.

I leaned back to look at her and saw a little smile in her eyes.

'Yes, this would definitely be interesting.'

**A/N : This is my first Twilight fanfic… I only just discovered the books a month ago so I'm still getting to know the characters. I also want to make clear that English is not my native language (not even my second language actually), so if I make some grammar or spelling mistakes, please forgive me for that. I hope you enjoy!!**

**I'm still working on chapter 2, but I'll try to update as soon as possible. Please let me know how I've done so far…. **


	2. The drive

**Bpov**

"Do you mind going by my apartment first so I can pick up some things?" I asked him in a small voice as we were walking to his car.

'Come on Bella, if you're going to spend the next two weeks with him you have to work on your confidence. He said it himself that he's not interested in you, so there's no need to be shy!' I tried to pep myself up.

"No problem at all." he replied "If you don't mind me stopping at my apartment as well."

I looked at him and saw a little sparkle in his green eyes.

The next moment he stopped in front of a silver Volvo.

'Wow… no wonder he could pay a thousand bucks for me…a Volvo? He must be really rich.'

"Yeah, okay."

He walked over to the passengers side and opened the door for me.

"Thanks." I said with a bit more confidence this time.

"You're welcome."

After I sad down he closed the door and quickly moved to the other side of the car. He closed his own door and started the car.

"I hope you don't mind a bit of speed… I hate driving slow."

"Actually…" I started to respond but he had already pushed down the gas and we were racing away.

I hope I will survive this trip… and these two weeks!'

We were driving down the highway and I kept glancing over to the drivers seat. He looked so relaxed, something I couldn't quite grasp seeing how fast he was driving.

"Do you know the way to my apartment?" I asked him when I finally realised he was heading in the right direction.

"You live with Alice, right? I've been there before dropping of Jasper."

'That's right…' I remembered waking up one morning and hearing a voice I couldn't quite place. I had opened my door a bit and peeked into the living area where he and Jasper had been sitting on the couch, waiting for Alice. I didn't want to face them in my old pyjamas, so I had closed the door again quickly.

"Good, saves me the trouble of trying to show you… I'm terrible at giving directions."

He grinned at that. "But you're good at following them right?"

"Huh?" I really didn't know what he was talking about.

Now he really started laughing. The only thing I could understand between his fits, was "Alice".

I started laughing as well. He had a point there.

Then we reached the apartment I shared with Alice and Rosalie. He stopped right in front of it.

"Do you want to come up while I pack?" I asked him, hoping he wouldn't take me up on the offer. I hadn't had time to clean the place up because Alice had taken her time this evening, trying to dress me exactly how she wanted and we had to rush to the auction.

"No that's okay, I'll just wait here in the car."

I let out a relieved sigh, but he didn't seem to notice.

I rushed out of the car and ran up the steps to the apartment. It was an okay sized, three bedroom place, big enough for the three of us.

I made my way to my bedroom and looked for a bag to pack my clothes in. I found one soon, but when I started picking up clothes, I began to panic.

'What am I going to wear in front of Edward?'

I normally wasn't the one to care about which clothes I put on, that was Alice her job, but this time it was different. 'Alice!'

**Epov**

When she asked me if I wanted to come up, I was tempted but by the look on her face I guessed she didn't really want me to. 'Good. There's no need to create temptation' I thought.

I had already given up the idea that I wasn't attracted to her. The short drive in the car had taught me that much. I had noticed the quick glances she gave me, and I had some trouble not looking constantly at her myself.

There was just something about her. I wanted to protect her and jump her the same time. But then I remembered the last time I was really attracted to someone. I had allowed myself to fall in love back then, and I had turned out badly. Really badly. So I decided to close my heart and never let anyone get close to me again. Except for Jasper and Emmett of course, but they couldn't hurt me like she had.

"No that's okay, I'll just wait here in the car." I answered.

I watched her get out of the car and rush up the steps. She was seducing me without even knowing it. The way she looked and moved and smelled… it was almost to much for me. But I was determined, and not even Bella Swan could make me give up my one protection.

It took her a while to get back to the car and I almost went up to the door and see if anything was wrong, when she appeared. She was carrying a big bag full of clothes and I quickly got out of the car and took it from her.

"I can carry my own bag you know." She sounded annoyed.

"I know, but that doesn't mean you have to."

I walked over to the back of the car an popped the trunk. I put the bag down and got back in the drivers seat. Bella was already in her seat, so I just started the car again and pushed down the gas. I heard her gasp and fall back in her seat, but I just smiled. I loved driving fast.

When we reached my apartment I quickly ran up, stuffed some clothes in a bag and ran back down again. Suddenly I couldn't wait to get to the hotel.

**BPov**

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

He looked at me and smiled his crooked smile. Suddenly I was glad to be sitting down, because I was sure I would have fallen down otherwise.

"The Hilton, like you requested."

I froze in my seat.

"You know I was kidding right? You don't have to rake me to the Hilton." I quickly replied.

"Well, I'm not spending the next two weeks in some shabby motel near the road. And since you're mine for 14 days, you're going to have to put up with it."

I looked at him, hoping to see some sign in his eyes telling me he was joking, but he looked dead serious.

"Okay…" I whispered hesitantly.

The way he said the word 'mine' had made my heart skip a beat. I knew he didn't mean it to sound so possessive, but I couldn't help but dream. And for the umpteenth time that evening I had to put my imagination to a stop.

The rest of the drive went by quietly. I tuned everything out and started to think about the next two weeks. I wondered what Edward would make me do and then I wondered about what I wanted him to make me do, and I started blushing.

Then the car stopped in front of the Hilton. Edward got out, rushed to my door, opened it and helped me out of the car.

**A/N: next chapter will be the hotel… I don't know hen I will update, but I'll try my best to do it soon. Thank you for reading and I hope you'll revi**e**w**

5


	3. The hotel

Bpov

The hotel room was huge. Edward had checked us in, while I stood waiting in the lobby so I had no idea what kind of room he had gotten us. At first I was surprised to see he had booked a suite, but then I remembered that he paid a thousand dollars for me. If he'd spend money, he'd spend it big.

At the back end of the room, there was a king sized bed, with a TV positioned in front of it. By the room there were two sofa's and a coffee table.

I walked towards a door, and gasped when I opened it. It was a beautiful marble bathroom with a big oval tub. _'Big enough to fit two people.'_

I didn't know where these thoughts kept coming from. Sure, I had boyfriends before, but nothing serious and I had never thought about them in this way.

There was something about Edward that made me want to tackle him and climb on top.

'Control yourself Bella. You don't want to embarrass yourself in front of him, and that's exactly what you will do if you act on these thoughts. He doesn't want you!'

"So, what do you think? Is it better than some motel by the road?"

He sounded amused.

"It's wonderful Edward, but you really didn't have to get a suite. A normal room would have been fine." I tried again to persuade him that I didn't need any of this.

"A normal room wouldn't have been fine Bella. We're going to spend a lot of time here the next two weeks, and that could get uncomfortable in a small room. Besides, I can afford it, so why shouldn't I ?"

I could sense he started to get irritated by me trying to convince him, so I decided to change the subject.

"So why did you buy me?" I asked him.

He looked away suddenly and seemed to think about my question.

'_I guess he's wondering why he bought me as well…'_ That thought kind of stung. I knew he wasn't interested, and I tried to keep myself under control, but a part of me kept on hoping that maybe he liked me.

Then he finally spoke up.

"I recognised you as a friend of Alice and I like her. I didn't want her to have to worry about you being with some stranger, so I decided to be a good friend to Jasper and make sure she had nothing on her mind but him… for the next 14 days at least."

He sounded honest, but something told me it wasn't the complete truth.

"But why did you pay so much money. The other bid was just 200 dollars…."

'Just 200 dollars… listen to me. I had never before thought about that much money as being just 200 dollars. He must be robbing of on me already.'

"Well… it was for a good cause and again, I can afford it. A good friend of my mothers died of cancer, so I guess I wanted to make her proud."

It sounded reasonable, I mean, it was a good cause. I decided to let it go for now.

Epov

When she started questioning me about why I bought her, I really didn't know what to say. I wanted to tell her the truth, that I felt protective over her and that I had acted on an impulse. But I couldn't. I didn't know her that well, and I was scared she would think it meant something more, that I could be something more to her.

She seemed like a nice girl and I couldn't hurt her like that. I had noticed the looks she gave me, when she thought I didn't see her and I could tell that she found me attractive.

I just couldn't risk her falling for me.

'Man I sound like a snob… why do I just assume she would fall for me.'

But still, she was Alice's best friend and I really liked Alice. Besides, Jasper would kill me if I hurt his girlfriend, and hurting Bella was like hurting Alice, that much I did know.

'Hmmm… what can I tell her… I'll just use Alice as an excuse.'

"I recognised you as a friend of Alice and I like her. I didn't want her to have to worry about you being with some stranger, so I decided to be a good friend to Jasper and make sure she had nothing on her mind but him… for the next 14 days at least." I answered to her question.

She thought about it for a while, but then asked why I paid that much money.

Again, I wanted to tell her I had wanted to make sure James wouldn't get her, but I just told her about this friend of Esme, my mother.

"Well… it was for a good cause and again, I can afford it. A good friend of my mothers died of cancer, so I guess I wanted to make her proud."

This seemed to satisfy her need for answers, and she fell silent.

I actually enjoyed talking to her, so I started to question her myself.

"Why were you up on that stage tonight? I knew Alice and Rosalie were selling themselves, but I didn't expect to see you there."

Her eyes fell to the ground and she suddenly seemed sad about something.

"My mom died of breast cancer… I didn't want to do it at first, but then Alice said I of all people should understand. She was right, so I just did it. I felt so embarrassed standing up there, but I kept reminding me it was for a good cause. I think I wanted my mother to be proud of me as well."

I walked over to her and lifted her chin se I could see into her eyes. She had the most beautiful brown eyes, there was so much dept in them, but at the moment also so much pain. She was crying, softly.

"Bella… it's okay. I think your mom would have understand your hesitation at first. I don't even know you that well, and I know that it took a lot of you to stand up there. But you did it and she would have been proud."

I brushed my fingers across her cheeks to wipe away her tears. At that moment I really wanted to kiss her, and it took all my willpower to pull away.

"Thank you Edward… that's really sweet of you." He gave me a little smile.

These two weeks were going to be harder than I imagined.

I quickly changed the subject to something else.

"So how did you meet Alice and Rosalie?"

I looked at her and she smiled at the memory.

"We met in kindergarten. I had just moved to Phoenix with my mom and I met them on the first they there. I was the new kid and played alone until this tiny little girl came up to me and asked me to play with her. She didn't await my answer, but just grabbed my hand and pulled me towards a beautiful blond girl. We have been inseparable ever since."

I couldn't help but laugh. "So Alice has always been like this?"

"Pretty much. She's a handful, but also the best friend anyone could ever want. Rosalie is the same. She may look tough on the outside, but once she lets you in, she won't ever let you go again."

"I bet Emmett will be glad to hear that." I grinned at her.

"Probably, but he has to make her notice him first." She replied.

"I'm sure he'll find a way. Emmett can be very persuasive if he wants to."

At that, she started laughing out loud.

I loved the way she laughed. It made her even more beautiful.

"So how did you meet Emmett and Jasper?" She asked me.

"Pretty much the same thing. Me and Emmett grew up next door from each other in a small town in Alaska. His and my parents were best friends, just like us. Then one day my dad got an offer to work in a hospital in the state of Washington. At first I didn't want to go, I didn't want to leave Emmett. We made a big deal out of it, you see we're almost like brothers and even though we were 15 by then it just didn't seem right to leave my brother. So ultimately our parents decided that if one of us moved, the other family would follow. Emmett's dad found a job in the same town and we all moved together. We even found two houses next to each other. Then on the first day in our new high school we met Jasper. He had just moved from Texas and didn't know anybody either. We all just clicked and have been best mates ever since."

"My dad lives in Washington as well… a small town called Forks. I used to go there when I was little, but I got sick of the rain and I just stopped going."

"You're the daughter of chief Swan? Are you kidding me?" I couldn't believe it.

Bella was the daughter of Charlie Swan, the police chief back home in Forks.

"You know my dad? Oh my god, that's just awkward…" she started blushing again.

"So you are the Cullen kid he was telling me about. Something about you and two of your friends always playing pranks around town."

She started laughing, but then something started to dawn on her.

"You're the one that almost got killed in that car crash…"

I froze. _'She knew about that?'_

"Edward was that you?" she asked again.

I jus didn't know what to say. Nobody here knew about that, except for Emmett and Jasper of course. It was the darkest moment of my life.

"Yeah that was me…"

"My dad said it looked like a suicide attempt… was it?"

How did the subject change to this. I didn't want to talk about it. But maybe it wasn't such a bad idea. If I explained she would understand that nothing was going to happen between us. So I started talking.

"Yes it was. I wanted to die that night. I had just broken up with my girlfriend. I thought she was the love of my life, that we were going to be together for ever. But she didn't agree. Instead she cheated on me. I walked in on her once, having sex with the one guy I hated most. I wanted to forgive her, but she just laughed at me and then told me she only wanted me for my money and because I looked good. She told me she had been cheating on me from the beginning and that she really loved Mike. That he was okay with it, as long as she married me and he could profit of it as well. She broke my heart and I crashed the car hoping I would die. But I survived. After that I decided that I would never let myself fall in love again."

She looked shocked. I couldn't blame her. It was a lot to take in.

"So you'll just never fall in love again. You'll never date again, never kiss again, never make love again?" she looked like she couldn't understand.

"Listen Bella… I do have needs. I date occasionally, but I make sure that the girls I see know that it won't lead to a relationship."

"You just use them?"

"Yes I use them, just like they use me. I use them for sex and they use me for my money. It's fair trade and nobody gets hurt."

It sounded harsh, but that was exactly the effect I was going for.

"Are you going to date these two weeks?" she asked me, out of the blue.

"I don't know… maybe." I replied.

"Can I?" she then asked.

Now I was the one who was shocked. Did she just ask me if she could date? I wanted to say no, but it would ruin the effect I was going for.

"Bella, it's not because I paid money for you that I own you. You can go on dates this two weeks, just as long as you tell me that you are going. I will occasionally plan something for us to do, and that is the only condition I have. I want us to spend some time together."

I knew it was a bit selfish of me to set this condition, but if I couldn't date her, I at least wanted to enjoy her company once in a while.

Bpov

Edward made it perfectly clear that he couldn't be with me, not the way I wanted anyway. But then a plan formed in my mind. It was cliché and unoriginal, but I still wanted to try it. So I asked if he would date and if I could.

I now knew he did find me attractive. The way he had wanted to convince me that he couldn't love anyone and how he had comforted me before showed me that much.

So I decided to go for some old fashioned jealousy.

'And if that doesn't work, I will ask Alice and Rose what to do..'

**A/N: Sorry it took me a couple of days… I'm going to tell you now that I won't be able to update daily. I'm still writing the rest of the story and I have to work as well. I do promise to make it as quick as possible. So what did you guys think of this chapter? Enough drama? Let me know… thanks for reading!**

8


	4. Getting to know each other

Bpov

The next two days went by without talking about it. Every time I tried to bring the subject back to his past or the attraction between us, he started talking about something else. I wanted to talk about what happened to him, to tell him how incredibly stupid he was to think he could keep himself from falling in love.

It's not like I thought he would fall in love with me. Even if he was attracted to me, I tried to be realistic. But I knew someday he would meet somebody who was able to get past the walls around his heart.

So we talked about our lives now, what kind of music we liked, which movies we loved and about our friends. I never really thought about what he studied in college, but I wasn't surprised it was medicine. His father was a doctor after all.

Edward told me some stories about him and Emmett in Alaska. Emmett apparently had this talent for coming up with the stupidest plans and somehow they always backfired on Edward. I told him it was his own fault, because he knew the plan was stupid, but he still went along with it.

I told him about Alice and Rosalie, how it had been for me to grow up between two girls who were without a doubt much more beautiful than I was. He gave me a strange look, but didn't say a thing.

Talking to him only made me realize how much I really liked him. It also gave me the confidence I needed to go on with the plan.

The first night, after our talk, we decided to go to sleep. Edward had wanted to sleep on the couch, so that I could have the bed all to myself. I told him that I didn't believe in the bullshit that a man and a woman couldn't sleep in the same bed without having sex, and reminded him that he had wanted this room for the comfort. Sleeping on the couch wasn't comfortable, so he could say nothing back.

And nothing did happen, though I really wanted it to.

I felt a bit like a hypocrite, because every time I had had a boyfriend, I had kept them on a distance. I let them kiss me, and they could touch me through my clothes, but anything that even resembled sex was to much for me. And now here I was with some guy I hardly knew, and I wanted him to touch me and kiss me and make love to me.

The second day we went for a walk in a nearby park. After two days in the hotel room it felt really nice to be outside for a while. It was the middle of the summer, and the temperature was good enough for picnic by the lake.

I felt really relaxed around Edward, except for my constant need to jump him. At first I was afraid that after a while we wouldn't find anything to talk about anymore. I was scared he would become bored, but it wasn't a problem. It seemed we could talk about anything, except the one subject he avoided of course.

That night we watched a movie, Into the Wild. I really loved that film, but the day in the park had made me sleepy, and around eleven Edward lifted me up and walked me over to the bed.

"I can walk fine by myself you know." I said sleepily.

He just laughed. "Sure you can, but we're almost there so it would be stupid to put you down now."

He laid me down and started to tuck me in.

"Will you read me a bedtime story as well?" I asked , the sarcasm very obvious in my tone.

He chuckled. "What would you like to her, Snow White? Sleeping Beauty? Hmmm… Sleeping Beauty actually seems appropriate."

I looked into his eyes and saw a sparkle in them. _'Did he just call me beautiful?'_

"No thank you. Will you be joining me anytime soon?" I asked him innocently.

The sparkle in his eyes changed to something else. It looked like desire, but I wasn't sure.

"No, I think I'm going to finish the movie. Good night." And he walked back to the couch.

'_Way to go Bella… you had to ruin it again didn't you?'_

I rolled to my side, facing away from him. I tried to sleep, but I couldn't. So I just lay awake.

After about half an hour, turned off the television, stripped to his boxers and got into the bed.

I glanced at him through my almost closed eyes. His body was amazing.

'Shut your eyes and go to sleep. He's not yours, you can't touch him so stop torturing yourself.'

After that I fell asleep. Apparently I was already adjusted to sleeping in the same bed with him, because I couldn't fall asleep until he was next to me.

Epov

The third morning I woke up with the feeling I couldn't move my arm. I opened my eyes and immediately discovered why I couldn't move it. I must have moved over to Bella's side of the bed in my sleep, because her back was pressed up against my chest and my arms were around her waist.

I started to enjoy the feeling. Her butt was pressed against me in just the right place, and I could feel myself getting hard. I looked over her shoulder and was amazed how beautiful she looked. It hit me every time I saw her. She was the most amazing, beautiful girl I had ever laid eyes on.

I remembered our conversation from before, when she was telling me how it had been for her to grow up between Alice and Rosalie. I hadn't realized before that she thought about herself as being plain. I couldn't believe it. Sure Rosalie and Alice were beautiful, but Bella was stunning. How could she not know that?

But I didn't tell her. I couldn't tell her.

But then last night I had let it slip anyway. _'Sleeping Beauty…'_

I started to lean towards her shoulders to kiss her back, but I froze.

I couldn't let her wake up to me holding her. It would ruin everything.

So I gently pulled my arm out from under her and quietly made my way to the bathroom. I really needed a cold shower to relieve the tension.

About 10 minutes later I walked back into the room, fully dressed.

Bella was sitting up in the bed, still wearing her pajamas.

"Are you done in the bathroom?" she asked.

I just nodded. Seeing her in her nightclothes had been difficult before, but since waking up with her in my arms it was just plain hard. Just like me.

'_Dammit Cullen… keep it together. Think about other things, like Emmett and Rosalie going at it.'_ That image did the trick.

Bella had gotten out of bed and was in the bathroom.

Thinking about Emmett and Rosalie formed a plan in my head. There was no way I would be able to spend another day alone with Bella after this morning, so I decided to call Jasper and Emmett and ask them if they wanted to spend the day doing something together with the girls.

I called Jasper first.

"What the hell Edward, it's 9 in the morning! Why are you calling me? I didn't sleep much last night you know.."

"Too much info Jasper! Sorry to call you so 'early' but I wanted to see if you were in the mood to spend the day with me, Emmett and the girls."

I heard Jasper chuckle through the phone. "So Bella is getting through huh… hmm didn't know she had it in her.."

Stupid Jasper, he knew me too well.

"No Jasper, I just thought it would be nice to someone else for a change. I bet you and Alice haven't left the bed since you got home three nights ago." I replied

He just laughed. "Okay, if you say so. Just let me check with Alice first."

I heard some groaning and then Jaspers voice asking Alice if she wanted to see Bella. Then there was a loud squeal.

"Hi Edward, Alice here. I would love to hang out with you and Bella today. How about we meet at the mall in 2 hours. We can go see a movie and then have lunch and after that me and the girls can go shopping and you and the guys can talk about us."

"Okay Alice, can you put Jasper back on please." I laughed.

"She just pulled the phone out of my hand…" he sounded shocked.

"For such a small person she makes a lot of sound. Good luck with that one Jasper." And I hung up.

I called Emmett next. He sounded a bit annoyed by the idea of leaving the apartment, but I heard Rosalie on the background swearing and Emmett quickly agreed to meet us in 2 hours.

Just as I put my phone down, Bella reappeared from the bathroom. She was wearing a slim fitting jeans and a plain white T-shirt. She looked amazing.

"Who were you calling?"

"Uhmm…" I had to think about what she asked, but then I remembered.

"Jasper and Em… I asked them if they wanted to hang out today, you know the six of us. We're meeting them in 2 hours at the mall. Alice has the whole day planned out."

At first she looked happy and sad at the same time, but then the happy look gained the upper hand and she started to smile.

"That should be fun… let me guess. There will be shopping."

I started laughing out loud. "You know Alice."

"Hmm… well at least I'll still be with you, so it shouldn't be that bad."

My heart made a little jump at that comment. Jasper was right, she was definitely getting through.

This could become a problem.

**A/N: first of all… HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!! So this was a bit of a filler chapter, I figured Bella and Edward should learn to know each other a bit so wrote it. The next chapter will be about the six of them. How are Emmett and Rosalie going? I promise to update quick… **

6


	5. The mall

Epov

We had no trouble finding the others at the mall. Alice was already bouncing up and down at the sight of us.

"Bella! Over here!" she ran towards her and practically jumped in her arms. I looked at the two of them and saw that Bella was hugging her tightly as well.

"Alice, it's only been 3 days. You're acting like you haven't seen Bella in over a year or something." Jasper said, trying to calm his girlfriend a bit.

"Yes but it feels like a year. Jasper, don't give me that look. It's not like I'm saying you're boring, I've just missed Bella."

She still didn't let go. I had the strange urge to pull Bella away from her, and into my arms.

'_It's just Alice. Don't be ridiculous, they've been best friends forever.'_

"Hey Alice. I think Rose here would like a shot to hug her friend as well. You think you can let go?" Emmett asked, laughing out loud.

"Oops, sorry Rose." And by that Alice finally let go of her.

"It's okay Alice. I'm a little bit jealous though… why didn't I get that kind of welcome." She joked.

Alice just gave her a smile, but there was a look in her eyes that seemed to say ' I'll explain later'.

"So, what movie are we going to see?" I directed this question at Alice, knowing she was the one in charge.

"I was thinking of Tropic Thunder… it's fun and action in one. Is that okay with you guys?"

She looked around, and everybody nodded.

We walked over to the theater and got in line to buy the tickets.

"So, how have you been the last couple of days?" I didn't ask anyone in particular.

Alice was the first to answer.

"Ohhh, we have had so much fun. We watched a lot of movies and Jasper let me dress him up. The full make-over, manicure and pedicure included."

I looked over at him and he was bright red.

"Alice… I told you not to tell them…" he whispered.

"Come on Jasper… it's nothing to be embarrassed about… you looked so pretty!" she replied, an innocent look on her face.

Emmett sounded like he exploded, he was laughing so hard.

Rose smacked him on the head. "Emmett, what are you laughing about. We did the same thing. You actually seemed to enjoy wearing my dresses."

That shut him up for about a second. The he made a comeback.

"Well, I highly doubt that Jasper looked pretty, but I know I looked stunning in your dress." He said with a smug smile. Rose rolled her eyes.

I looked over to Belle and tried my best to look thankful that she didn't put me through all that. Then I thought back about the image of Emmett in a dress, admiring himself. It was just too much. She seemed to see what I was thinking about in my eyes, and started laughing really hard.

'_She looks so beautiful when she laughs. She should do it more often.'_

But then I remembered I had given her nothing to laugh about. I just kept sending her messages that I couldn't be with her.

It made me sad, thinking about how I couldn't make her laugh like that. At this moment I really whished I could, but I was to damaged.

'_Great, another reason for me to despise Tanya.'_

Bella seemed to pick up my change of mood, and grabbed my hand. Feeling her hand in mine, it was like heaven. It felt right, but I knew it wasn't. I couldn't be whole for her and I didn't want to hurt her like that. She deserved somebody normal, someone who could give all of him and I wasn't that person.

"Are you alright?" she whispered.

I was thankful that she tried to be subtle, not wanting the others to see me like this.

"Yes, I'm fine." I just squeezed her hand a little, signaling that it wasn't a big deal. She kept looking at me, but didn't ask me again.

When it was our turn to buy the tickets, I saw Bella grabbing her purse.

I took a hold of her hand and shook my head. "I'm paying Bella."

Her eyes got a stubborn look in them. "It's not like we're on a date Edward. I can pay for myself thank you." And she pulled her hand out of mine.

"I know it's not a date, but I invited you so I'm paying."

I wasn't going to give in to her.

"Fine" she said and then walked over to Alice and Rosalie. I tried to catch her eyes, wanting to know if she really was mad at me, but she avoided my look.

'_Great, now I pissed her off.'_

Jasper and Emmett got their tickets as wall and we entered the theater. I had decided that sitting next to Bella was something I could allow myself, but when I made a move to slide in next to her, she shook her head.

"I want to sit next to Alice and Rose."

Alice looked at me apologetically, but went to sit next to her. Emmett and Rose were already seated on the other side of Bella, and I had no choice but to sit next to Jasper.

'It's probably better like this… sitting next to her in a dark theater might be a bit too tempting.'

I tried to sheer myself up, but it wasn't working.

After the movie, Alice decided that we should eat pizza for lunch. Everybody agreed, so we walked to the Italian restaurant.

Again I tried to sit next to Bella, but she sat down next to Alice and Rose again. This time I had to sit next to Emmett.

He leaned in and whispered. "You shouldn't have made her mad, dude. I guess you better not underestimate her again."

When we were done with lunch, I asked for the bill. I really wanted to pay for Bella again, but remembering what happened earlier I didn't. I wanted to know if she appreciated it, but she didn't even look at me.

"Okay guys, it's time for you to go do what you men do. Us girls are going shopping." Alice said, sounding really excited.

Next thing she walked away, dragging Bella behind her.

Emmett and Jasper started snickering.

"Well Edward, you really seem to know how to handle a lady." Emmett said.

Now I got mad. He had no right to laugh at me like that, even though I knew he had a point. But he was my friend and should stand by me no matter what.

"Fuck you Emmett. All I did was try to pay for her. I don't know why she got mad at me for that."

"Edward, maybe it's because you're giving her mixed signals." Jasper cut in.

"What do you mean 'mixed signals'?" I didn't understand what he was saying.

"Well.. knowing you, you probably gave her the 'I can't fall in love again' speech right?"

"Right" I answered.

"But now you want to pay for her movie and her food. You said you don't want a girlfriend, but here you are, treating her as your girlfriend. Maybe she's just mad, because she doesn't understand."

"Jeezz Jasper, how come you know all this stuff?" Emmett asked, sounding shocked.

"Alice" was all he said.

"Maybe you're right. I just don't want to use her. I like her to much to hurt her like that."

"Who says she doesn't want to be used?" Emmett joked.

I got mad again. I didn't like the way he talked about her. I growled at him and looked him in the eyes.

"Sorry Edward. I didn't mean to offend you or her. It was just a joke."

"It sure wasn't funny! Just keep that to yourself if you don't mind."

"Are you sure you don't want to be with her Edward. I've never seen you so protective before." Jasper asked me.

I just looked at him. I wanted to say that I was wrong, and that I really wanted to allow myself to love her. But that would be selfish. I knew I couldn't and she was to important for me to do that to her.

All we can ever be is friends.

Bpov

I didn't know why I was so mad at him for trying to pay. Maybe it was because I had already let him pay for the hotel and I didn't want to feel like I was taking advantage of him. Or maybe it was because paying for someone was something you did on a date.

I just got mad and then I was to embarrassed by my reaction to face him again. So when he wanted to sit next to me in the movies, I said I wanted to sit next my friends. And in the restaurant I made sure to sit next to them again.

After dinner Alice nudged me, and looked over to where he was sitting, telling me he was looking at me, but I just ignored it.

I was glad when Alice said we where going to shop. That's how embarrassed I felt over my childish behavior, that I actually got excited about going shopping with Alice and Rosalie.

And much to my surprise, it was actually kind of fun. Alice didn't make me try on as many clothes a s usual, and we had a good talk. Rosalie told us about how she and Emmett were doing. Apparently they didn't go all the way yet, but Rose assured us they were getting closer. She just wanted to make him sweat some more. I knew she really liked him, but had been playing hard to get since they met, because she knew how he was with girls.

Then they asked about me and Edward. I decided to let them in on my plan.

"I want to tell you guys something" I said.

Alice looked like she was about to burst and Rosalie looked curious.

"I want to make Edward acknowledge the fact he is attracted to me."

"What do you mean 'make him'?" Rosalie asked.

Before I could answer, Alice explained it to her. "Edward got hurt badly in the past and doesn't want to fall in love again. He does date, but makes sure the women know that a relationship isn't possible and he doesn't let anyone but Emmett and Jasper get close to him."

"Is he stupid or something? I mean, you can't make yourself not fall in love" Rosalie practically yelled.

"Exactly what I thought, but he is determined. He told me what happened and then that he cannot be in a relationship. I wanted to tell him that he was being ridiculous, but the look in his eyes stopped me. He looked like he was in so much pain… I jus couldn't. But then I came up with a plan. It's not original, but I'm hoping it will work."

"You want to make him jealous. Who are you going to use?" Alice asked, overexcited as usual.

"I was thinking about James. Remember him? He guy from my English class last semester. He gave me his phone number and asked me to call him if I ever wanted to have fun. I'm not interested in him, but I guess he will do."

"So you want Edward to get jealous, hoping he will forget about his stupid plan and fall in love with you." Rosalie asked.

"I know he won't fall in love with me, but he is attracted to me and I just want him to acknowledge it. He doesn't have to act on it, I just want him to admit it."

"What do you mean 'I know he won't fall in love with me'? Are you kidding me Bella? Have you seen the way he looks at you?"

I looked at Alice. "Please don't give me hope when there is none. I just want to make him better, so that one day he can be happy again."

I really whished I could be the one to make him happy. But I also knew I wasn't enough. That was just reality.

I saw Alice and Rosalie exchange looks, but I didn't know what the looks where about.

"So you'll go on a date with James. Then we should find the perfect outfit!" and Alice dragged me along once again.

**A/N: I promised to update again this week, so here it is. I have to work all week, so I probably won't update till next weekend, but I hope to have some time to write before that. I hope you liked the chapter. Until next time… please review**


	6. The plan

Bpov

That night I set my plan in motion. I called James the moment we got back at the hotel, while Edward was in the bathroom. James actually sounded excited about going on a date.

We decided on dinner and a movie the following night, which was ideal for me, because this way I didn't have to talk to him too much. James seemed like an okay guy, but I just wasn't interested.

Now all I had to do was tell Edward. I was really interested in how he was going to react.

"Edward, I would like to go on a date." I said, knowing he would take in my statement the wrong way. And I was right. He looked at me like I said the most ridiculous thing ever.

"Bella… we went over this already. I am not going to date you!"

I decided to have a little fun.

"Yeah, I know… but I still want to go."

I had a hard time keeping myself from laughing out loud. His expression was priceless.

"Bella! You're not listening… I explained how I date and I know you're not that kind of girl so…"

That was just to good to pass up on.

"Who says I'm not Edward?"

His mouth fell open and it looked like his eyes were about to pop out of their sockets. I really enjoyed teasing him like this, but I knew I had business to attend to.

"Kidding Edward… and I never said I wanted to go out on a date with you. I just said I wanted to go out on a date."

His eyes narrowed a bit, like he was angry.

'_Hmmm, I guess my plan is working.'_

"And who, may I ask, are you going to take out?"

His voice sounded normal, but with a little edge to it. It was getting really difficult now to stop myself from laughing at him.

"Just this guy who asked me out last week. I told him I had to think about it, so he gave me his number and I called him earlier. We're going to see a movie and have dinner tomorrow. He sounded _really_ excited about taking me out. "

I really played it up a bit, making it sound like I couldn't wait to go out with James.

"Do I know this guy? Besides, who says you can go out?" He seemed smug, but he forgot he had already given me 'permission' to date.

"Maybe you know him, maybe you don't ."

I didn't know if Edward knew James, but I enjoyed teasing him.

"You're not backing out on your promise right? You told me I could date as long as I told you beforehand. I told you now, so you can't say anything about it."

It was my time to look smug, and I really took advantage of it. I looked into his eyes and I knew I had him.

"Fine, but you have to be back before midnight." He said.

"Sure Dad!" I replied and now I was laughing out loud.

Epov

"Edward, I would like to go on a date."

'_She has to be joking.'_ If I didn't already know she was actually quite intelligent, I would have thought she was mentally deprived. I was sure she had understood me the last time, so I looked at her face, hoping there was some sign of humor there. Nothing. She looked like she was being serious.

"Bella… we went over this already. I am not going to date you!"

I really hoped she was making some sort of joke.

"Yeah, I know… but I still want to go."

How could I make this clear. I couldn't be subtle.

"Bella! You're not listening… I explained how I date and I know you're not that kind of girl so…"

Her answer really caught me off guard.

"Who says I'm not Edward?"

I felt my mouth fall open with surprise and my eyes widened. _'She didn't really say what I think she did, right?'_ I started thinking about the possibilities. Maybe I could take her out and have some fun afterwards. But then I remembered Jasper and Alice. They would definitely not approve. And I wasn't sure if I could keep my emotions in check when it came to Bella.

I really believed that I could keep myself from falling in love, but I was also very aware of the fact that I was just human. A lot of my plan was based on keeping myself away from temptation, and Bella was definitely a temptation.

"Kidding Edward… and I never said I wanted to go out on a date with you. I just said I wanted to go out on a date."

'Saved by the bell, sort of speak…'

So she had been joking then, she was trying to see how I would react. But then the meaning of her words got trough to my brain.

She wanted to date, not me, but somebody else. That thought made me angry, really angry.

"And who, may I ask, are you going to take out?" I just had to know.

"Just this guy who asked me out last week. I told him I had to think about it, so he gave me his number and I called him earlier. We're going to see a movie and have dinner tomorrow. He sounded _really_ excited about taking me out. "

'_Just this guy'_ She sounded a bit to eager to go out with the guy. Who was this boy that had her sounding so enthusiastic.

"Do I know this guy? Besides, who says you can go out?"

I knew I had already stated that she could date, but I hoped she didn't remember that. No such luck off course.

"Maybe you know him, maybe you don't . You're not backing out on your promise right? You told me I could date as long as I told you beforehand. I told you now, so you can't say anything about it."

She had me there. I really didn't want her to go out tomorrow, but I couldn't prevent her from going either. So I just blurted out the first thing to cross my mind.

"Fine, but you have to be back before midnight." I said.

"Sure Dad!" She replied and then started laughing out loud.

"What's so funny." I was ready to throw something across the room by now. I just couldn't stand the thought of her spending time with someone else but me or her friends. And by friends I meant _girl_friends.

"Are you serious about the curfew? I mean, it's not like I'm in high school anymore. And even then I could stay out later than this."

She was right again, and I knew it, but I wouldn't budge on this one. I didn't want her to spend the night with this guy, no way!

"I have something planned in the morning for us and I don't want you to be sleepy or cranky."

I was lying, but she didn't know that. Now I just had to make up something for us to do in the morning.

"What are we doing?"

"It's a surprise Bella… you'll just have to wait and see."

I looked at her and saw a small frown on her face.

"I hate surprises!" she said.

'Well, I hate the fact that you're going on a date, tough luck!'

"Sorry Bella, but I don't want to ruin the moment. Be patient."

A/N: I found some time to write while working… I know it's a short chapter, but the next one should be good with Bella's date and all. I wonder how Edward will react when he sees who her date is? Until next time… please review!


	7. the date part one

**Bpov**

When the time for James to pick me up came closer, I was both nervous and amused. Edward had been grumpy all day long, keeping our conversations to a minimum. I was really anxious to see his reaction to James.

James was really good looking, not as handsome as Edward, but still gorgeous enough to make Edward feel threatened.

And it seemed his mood was getting even worse now it was almost time for me to leave. If possible, he was even more grumpy. I watched the change in him with hidden amusement. He kept sitting down and standing back up, pacing around the sitting area of the hotel room. Several times he looked as if he was about to say something, but he didn't.

Then the phone rang. I picked it up.

"There's a James here to see you miss Swan, should I sent him up?" the front desk worker asked.

It was time for the games to begin.

"Edward, the front desk worker is asking whether he should let my date come up. Do you want to meet him, or should I just go downstairs?"

I saw him freezing in his place on the couch, his body all tense.

"Let him come up. I want to see him and make sure he understands the rules!"

I just chuckled. He was acting like my father or something.

"You can let him up thank you." I said into the phone and then hung up.

"Are you going to be difficult about this Edward? I don't want you to scare him off."

He seemed pleased at the thought of him scaring my date, but I knew he was going to behave. After all, he didn't want me to know he was attracted to me.

"I'll be civil, if that is what you want."

He was so predictable.

There was a knock on the door. I walked over towards the other end of the room, but Edward beat me there.

He opened the door and then the weirdest thing happened. Edward changed his posture, it was almost like he crouched down to attack James, like a predator approaches his prey.

"What are you doing here?" He asked James, emphasizing the word 'you'.

He sounded a bit to hostile towards James and I couldn't help but wonder why.

"I'm here to take Bella out. What's it to you?" James replied, equally hostile.

'_Do they know each other?'_ I actually hoped they did, it would make my plan even better.

"Bella, can I talk to you for a minute?" Edward turned to me and he had a pleading look in his eyes.

"Sure." I answered. "James, why don't you come in and sit down for a minute." I gestured towards the couch. Then I followed Edward to the bathroom.

"You're going out with him? Bella, do you even know him?" he asked me, sounding worried about something.

"No I don't know him, but isn't that the whole point of dating? Getting to know each other?"

I really wanted to know why he was acting like this. He didn't seem to be jealous, it was something else.

"Bella… James is dangerous!" he said.

"How do you know that? Do you know him?"

He sighed. "No, not personally, but I know of him."

I got irritated.

"If you don't know him, you shouldn't say things like that."

He growled and I noticed his fists were balled, like he was trying to keep himself from doing something.

"I've heard rumors about him Bella. He's supposed to be really short tempered and violent. Rumors like don't come out of the blue."

Now I was just plain mad.

"I can't believe you're that small minded! Not everything you hear is true Edward. I'm a big girl and I can make up my own mind! I'm leaving now, don't wait up!"

I wanted to leave with grace, but of course I had to trip over nothing. I could feel myself falling, but then 2 strong arms wrapped themselves around me and was pressed up against a hard chest.

'_Great, why doesn't this happen when I want it to? No, now that we're fighting he decides to hold me.'_

Nonetheless, it felt great being in his arms like that, even if I was mad. I could feel his breathing on my neck and my knees went all weak. But then I remembered James.

"Let me go, I think I've kept my date waiting long enough!" I said, trying to keep the desire I felt at the moment out of my voice.

"Belle, please just be careful. I don't trust him. Promise me you'll stay in crowded areas and that you'll be home by midnight." And he released me.

I decided to give him a break and I promised him I would not be alone with James.

**Epov**

She was going out with James, like her going on a date wasn't enough. When I found out who she would spend the evening with I couldn't help but worry. Oh, of course I was jealous, but I really feared for Bella's safety and I told her so.

She got mad, really mad. I tried to explain but she wouldn't listen. Then she tripped and I pulled her onto my chest to keep her from falling.

I could feel her heartbeat go up and mine quickly followed; It felt like she belonged in my arms. If I had the choice, at that time, I would have kept her in my arms all night long. Just holding her.

But she asked me to release her and I did. I made her promise to be careful, to not be alone with James. It was all I could do, I couldn't keep her from going.

I was worried, and the evening seemed to crawl by extremely slow. It was like someone was slowing down time, just to torture me. Every five minutes or so I watched the clock, always hoping it was midnight already and she would be home soon.

But then it was midnight, and Bella wasn't back yet. I decided to allow her another 10 minutes, but she still didn't come home.

Now I was scared.

_'How could I let her go with him. I should have shut the door in his face and tied Bella to a chair or something. How could I be so stupid?'_

I did the only thing I could think of, I called Emmett.

"Hey Edward, why are you bugging me now man. I was this close of getting into Rose's pants!"

I ignored his annoyed tone.

"Bella's gone! She should have been home 15 minutes ago and she isn't!" I yelled through the phone.

"Relax dude, she's a big girl. She's probably just running a bit late…" he replied, and I could imagine him rolling his eyes at what he thought was my impatience.

"Listen Emmett… she went out on a date with James! She said she would be back by midnight and she isn't! Should I draw you a picture?"

"What? You let her go out with him? What were you thinking? Are you stupid?" he was yelling as well.

"I know Emmett… I told her about him but she wouldn't listen so I made her promise to not be alone with him… I'm stupid, I know it! And it's all my fault, but now I jus want her back! Would you help me look for her?" I begged.

"Of course, I'll take Rose with me. Where were they going?"

"Dinner and a movie… so probably the mall. You should go look there, I'll look in the city. I'll call Jasper and Alice and ask them to come over here, in case she gets home."

"Okay, we're leaving right now. I'll let you know when we find her. Keep your cell on okay!"

and then he hung up.

I quickly called Jasper and explained the situation. He kept calm, but I could tell he had the same feeling about me as I and Emmett already did.

I waited for them to get to the hotel and then made my way over to the city center. I knew it would be nearly impossible for me to find her, but I would give up until I did.

I searched every street, asked a lot of people whether they had seen her, but I didn't find her. I was getting hysterical. If anything happened to her it would be all my fault.

Her dad already hated me, so that wouldn't change but I wouldn't be able to look myself or my friends in the eye again.

My phone started ringing. I looked at the screen and saw it was Emmett.

"Please say you found her!"

"Sorry man, we were hoping you did by now… " he said.

"Keep looking Emmett. Ask every single person you come across. Don't stop until you find her!" I knew I sounded hysterical but I didn't care.

"Sure man… you do the same."

This time I hung up.

I started going back though all the streets I already searched. Nothing.

The my phone rang again. This time it was Alice.

"Edward, she's here. You need to come back, quickly!" she yelled.

I started running through the streets as fast as I could.

When I reached the hotel, I didn't wait for the elevator, I just ran up the stairs.

I opened the door and looked around the room, searching for her.

She was lying down on the couch and a strange man was sitting in front of her.

"Who the fuck are you?" I yelled at him.

**A/N: wow here I thought I wouldn't be able to update until the weekend… I hoped you liked the chapter. I want to thank the people who have already reviewed my story! I love you all… **

**Hmm… who is the strange man sitting in front of Bella, and what happened on the date? **

**Please review!**


	8. The date part two

Bpov

When I walked out of the hotel with James, I was still a bit mad at Edward. I had to admit that my plan had worked, but only to a degree. Edward had been jealous all day, until he saw James.

'_How dare he say such things about my date!'_ I was mad at him, because he had made feel like I should defend James. Normally I would have found it amusing, me standing up to defend a guy I didn't even like, to be honest. But at the moment, the rage I had felt earlier was still fuming.

'_Stupid Edward!!'_

"Are you okay?" a voice asked me.

I looked up and saw it belonged to James, who I had almost forgotten about.

"I'm fine." I said, trying to sound relaxed. "So, where are you taking me?"

He hooked his arm through mine.

"Do you like Chinese food?"

"I love Chinese food!" I said and grinned at him.

"Chinese food it is then!" and we started walking.

The restaurant wasn't far from the hotel, and I was grateful for that. I had decided to wear heals, because I thought that would get Edward even more jealous. I told him I hated heals, and that I would never ever wear them for anyone, except if I really wanted to.

And that part of the plan worked, because he had looked at me and frowned when he noticed what I was wearing. Or maybe the frown had been directed towards the other things I had on.

Alice and Rose had convinced me to step out of my comfort zone, so I was wearing a short jean skirt and a tight tank top. It made me feel uncomfortable, but it was worth it.

"Did I tell you how absolutely stunning you look tonight?" James asked me.

We had reached the restaurant and walked inside. The hostess guided us towards a table for two, near the window.

"No you didn't, but thank you." I replied.

The hostess handed us the menu.

"Do you want to have an entrée, or should we just skip to the main course?" he asked me, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

I ignored it.

"Just the main course is fine. I'm going to take the chicken with sweet and sour sauce and bami goring. What do you want?"

"Hmm, that sounds good. I think I'll take the same thing."

He waved the hostess towards us and we placed our orders.

"So what kind of movie do you want to see later? Action, romance? Or maybe horror, so that when you're scared you can hide against my chest."

'_Is he flirting with me? Of course he is, this is a 'date' after all.'_ I didn't like the idea of me getting close to his chest, but I wouldn't let him know that.

"How about The Dark Knight? I've heard it's really good." I replied, hoping he would drop the matter of me holding on to him.

"Okay, Batman it is."

We engaged in a bit more small talk after that, and when the food arrived I was sure to eat fast, so that there wasn't a lot of room for conversation between bites.

I started to realize my mistake in asking James out. We just didn't click, not that I would admit that to Edward of course.

After dinner we headed out to the mall, where the movie theatre was. James got in line to buy our tickets, while I went to the bathroom.

Five minutes later we entered the theatre and sat down. I should have thought about the fact that I picked out a really long movie, and it was the second thing I was starting to regret that night.

James kept putting his hand on my knee, or tried to hold my hand all through the movie. It really sucked that he did, because I had wanted to see the movie, but I was to busy with trying to keep his hands of me.

When it was finally over, I decided to call it a night. My patience with James was gone, and I just wanted to get away from him.

We walked out of the mall, and into the street.

"Do you want to take a walk in the park?" James suddenly asked me.

"No thanks, I'm tired. I just want to head back to the hotel."

"Come on Bella. Don't be such a wuss. The night is still young."

His voice sounded different somehow.

I shook my head and started walking in the direction of the hotel. Then James grabbed my arm.

"I don't think so!" he growled and dragged me into a dark alley.

I was scared shitless. Suddenly I remembered everything Edward had told me about James and I started to panic.

"Where are you taking me? Let me go!" I yelled at him.

He just laughed and kept dragging me along. We rounded a corner and then he pushed me against a brick wall. He put his hands on my face.

"Ever since I saw you I couple of weeks ago, I knew I had to have you. I asked you out, but you told me you had to think about it. Then I saw you on that stage last week and I knew it was my chance. I almost had you, but then that idiot Cullen snatched you away. I wanted to hit him, kill him even. But luck was on my side again. You called me and asked me out. I was so grateful Bella, you have no idea."

He tightened his grip on my face, and then leaned in and pushed his lips against mine.

I started to cry, tears were rolling down my cheeks.

"Hmm, you taste so good Bella. Do you want to know what I would have done if I had been the one to get you for two weeks? Do you want to know?"

I tried to shake my head, but his grip was to tight.

"I would have fucked you senseless Bella. I would have taken you in every position possible. And you would have liked it."

He kissed me again, this time releasing one hand from my face and grabbing my breast. He pinched it and I wanted to cry out in pain, but his mouth stifled my screams.

Then his hand traveled even lower and I could feel him sliding it under my skirt. His other hand followed and he hooked his fingers under the waistband of my panties and pulled them down.

I couldn't take it anymore. I followed my instincts and bit down on his lip. He cried out and released me, so I had some room to move. I pulled up my leg and kneed him in the groin. The I started to scream.

He quickly recovered and place his hand over my mouth.

'_This is it… I blew it.'_ It was all I could think. I knew that he would rape me.

Then I heard something. Footsteps.

Someone was running over to us.

"What are you doing to her?" the stranger yelled.

Then James was pulled away from me. I slid down to the ground and pulled up my knees against my chest. I was still crying. I didn't look up, I didn't want to see what was happening.

But I heard. James screamed out in pain and the he was silent.

"I would like to report a crime."

That was the last thing I heard before everything went dark.

I woke up in a strange room. I looked around to see if there was anything or anyone I knew, but the only other person was a stranger to me.

"Where am I?" I asked him.

He was a big guy, with a soft brown skin and short black hair.

"You're at the police station. Do you remember anything about what happened?"

It all came back to me. James, his hands, his lips. I wanted to vomit.

"Who are you?"

"Jacob Black. I heard you scream and ran towards the sound. Are you okay? Did he…?"

I shook my head.

"No you were just in time. He touched me, but nothing else."

He looked relieved. "Thank God!"

"Thanks for rescuing me…" I said, and I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes.

"No problem. The police are waiting to ask you some questions. Are you up for it?"

I jus nodded. I knew I wasn't really up for it, but I didn't know when I would be and I just wanted James in prison.

The police woman was really nice. I told her what happened and she assured me that James would stay with them for a while.

Jacob stayed with me for the interrogation. I asked him to, because he seemed to have a calming effect on me.

"Can I give you a ride home?" he asked me.

"That would be great."

We walked to his car and he held open the passenger door for me. I got in and he walked over to the other side and quickly sat down himself.

I gave him the directions to the hotel and fell asleep almost instantly after that.

"Who the fuck are you?" was the first thing I heard when waking up.

It was Edward. I looked up to where he was standing and noticed that Jacob was sitting in front of me.

"Edward." I said. "This is Jacob Black. He saved me…" and I started crying again.

A/N: what can I say, it's been a slow week at work so I had a lot of time to write. I know that it's not that original to have Jake rescuing Bella, but what's a Twilight story without Jacob? Thanks again to the people who have already reviewed! Hope you liked the chapter… please review.


	9. the talk

Epov

"He saved me…" _'What does she mean, saved me?'_ I couldn't stand the thought of Bella in danger. What had James done to her?

I wanted to ask her, but I didn't want to upset her even more.

I walked over to the couch.

"Hello Jacob, I'm Edward Cullen. Can I have a word with you please?" He looked at me and then back at Bella. She had moved herself into a fetal position, knees against her chest and her head pressed against her knees. I wanted to hold her, comfort her. But again, I couldn't.

I had to know what happened.

"Jacob?"

He hadn't responded yet, but at the sound of my voice he looked back up.

"Sure." He said, and he stood up and followed me to the bathroom.

When we entered the room, I had flashbacks to earlier that night. Me, waning Bella. Then me, holding her as she tripped. At that moment I wanted to cry as well.

I knew how James was, and yet I let her go with him.

"I guess you want to know what happened?" Jacobs voice brought me out of my thoughts.

I looked at him and nodded.

"I can only tell you what I saw, the rest is up to Bella. She has to decide what she wants you to know."

"That's fine. I just need to know…"

I couldn't look up to him. I was afraid of what I might see in his eyes as he remembered what he witnessed.

"I was walking when I heard I scream. It was coming from some back alley, near the mall. So I ran over to where the sound had come from. I saw a man pressing a girl up against the wall. His hand on her legs, under her skirt. The other one was covering her mouth. I yelled something and I pulled him of her. I threw him to the ground and kicked him in the stomach. Then I called the police and pinned him down until they got there."

'_Oh my God… if he hadn't heard her…'_ I knew I could never forgive myself for what I had almost let happen to her. _'Wait, maybe it did happen!'_

"Did he…?" I couldn't say the word out loud. It was just to painful.

"She says he didn't. But I don't know… her panties were down… he could have done it and zipped his pants back up before she had the chance to scream…"

This was to much. The thought of that monster with Bella. I wanted to scream.

"But she says he didn't?" I asked him, and then I looked up.

The anger I was feeling was written all over his face.

"That's what she told the police. But I don't know her well enough to ask… I don't know if she would lie about something like this…" he said.

I had heard enough. Right now all I wanted to do was get Bella to bed and make her rest. I would ask Rose or Alice to talk to her about it when she was ready.

"Jacob. Thank you… I don't know what we would have done if you didn't find her. But I think it is best for Bella to get some sleep now."

He nodded his head in understanding, but his eyes said something else. He didn't want to leave.

'Bella really has a way of getting people to want to protect her…' I thought.

"I'll leave my number…. Would you give it to her, when she's ready?" he said.

I nodded my head and lead him out of the bathroom. He walked over to the couch and whispered something in her ear. Then he scribbled his number down on a piece of paper, handed it to me and walked out of the hotel room.

"I think we should get Bella to bed." I said to no one in particular.

Sometime during my conversation with Jacob, Emmett and Rosalie had arrived as well and Rosalie was hugging Bella.

"Good idea. Alice, we'll come by first thing in the morning." Jasper said and pulled Alice along with him.

Rosalie got up as well and she and Emmett headed out after Jasper and Alice.

I walked over to Bella.

"Are you ready to go to sleep?" I asked her.

She didn't look up, but nodded her head. When she tried to get up from the couch I quickly picked her up and walked her over to the bed.

I put her down and lifted the covers. She pulled them over her and finally looked me in the eye.

She looked scared.

"I will sleep on the couch tonight." I said. I didn't want to upset her by sleeping in the same bed, so I picked up a pillow and started to walk away from the bed.

"Can you just hold me, please?" she asked in the smallest voice.

"Are you sure Bella?" I asked back.

She looked at me and nodded, while lifting the covers.

I got into the bed and pulled her towards me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and nuzzled my nose in her hair.

"If you want me to let go of you at some point, just say so. I don't want to make you uncomfortable." I said.

"Okay…" was all she said.

Not soon after that I heard her breathing deepen and I knew she was asleep. I however, couldn't sleep.

The events of the night kept running through my head. The panic I felt when she didn't come home, the anger and guilt when I realised that I had let her go with James. Then I started to picture what he had done to her.

I instinctively pulled her closer, but let go again when she mumbled 'don't' in her sleep.

I woke up to the sound of muffled crying.

"Bella… why are you crying?"

'Nice one, dumb ass. Why would she be crying?"

**Bpov**

I woke up out of a nightmare. I had been back in the alley with James, but this time Jacob wasn't there. James had been touching me again, and he had unbuckled his pants. Just as he was about to rape me I woke up. At first I was scared, because I felt something pin me down on the bed. But then I realised it was Edward.

He had been so nice to me earlier. I didn't understand why. He had every right to be mad at me. After all, everything that had happened was my fault.

If only I had listened to him. He had been right about James, but I had to be my own stubborn self.

I started to cry. I tried to keep myself quiet by hiding my face in the pillow, but he must have heard anyway because he woke up.

"Bella… why are you crying?"

I didn't respond. I didn't want him to be concerned about me. I didn't want him to be nice.

He should be yelling at me, telling me how dumb I had been for ignoring him.

But he didn't. He pulled me closer and hugged me.

"Did you have a bad dream? Is that why you are upset?" he asked me.

I started to cry even harder.

He grabbed my arms and rolled me around so I was facing me.

"Bella, please tell me what's wrong so I can help."

That did it.

"Why aren't you yelling at me or something? It's all my fault! I should have listened to you!" I practically yelled at him.

Then I looked up into his eyes. There was so much pain there.

"What are you saying? Nothing that happened was your fault Bella. It was mine. I should have prevented you from going. I should have made it more clear what kind of person he was!" he said.

I shook my head.

"Nothing you would have said or done could have stopped me. I wasn't really listening. I was to stubborn. Can you forgive me?" I whispered.

"Forgive you? I want you to forgive me. I should have locked you up in the bathroom or something. If I had stopped you none of this would have happened…"

I could see that this wasn't going anywhere, so I decided to stop the discussion.

"Could we talk about this another time? We should just go back to sleep now."

He nodded his head and I turned back around so that I could feel his chest pressed to my back. I fell asleep not long after.

_3 days later_

After that night, Edward and I didn't talk about who's fault it was again. I still wasn't back to my old self again, but I was getting there slowly. It really helped a lot that Alice and Rose had been coming over every day to talk. They tried to get me to open up about what happened, but I didn't want to talk about it yet.

The boys had been going outside, while we stayed at the hotel room, watching movies or playing stupid games.

But now I was alone with Edward, and I felt like I could finally tell him what had happened. I told the police before, but didn't speak a word about it again, until now.

"Edward, can we talk?"

he looked up, surprised by my serious tone. We had only talked about shallow things, so it was normal for him to react that way.

"Sure, I guess. What about?" he responded.

"I want to tell you what happened…"

Now he looked shocked.

"Are you sure you want to tell me, I mean, isn't this something you'd rather discuss with Alice or Rosalie?"

"I will eventually, but now I want to tell you… I want you to know that it wasn't your fault."

He started to say something, but I cut him off.

"Just listen please. We'll talk it over later."

He nodded and I started to tell him about that night.

"It all went really well. He took me to a Chinese restaurant and we talked a little. He flirted with me, but not threatening. It was all very casual. He stayed a perfect gentleman through dinner, but during the movie he kept putting his hand on my knee. I didn't like it, so kept pushing it away. This went on all through the movie and when it finally finished, I wanted to get away from him as soon as possible. He asked me if I wanted to walk in the park, but I refused. I started walking back towards the hotel but he grabbed my hand and pulled me into an alley. He pushed me against the wall and told me that he wanted me the first time he saw me. And that he had wanted to buy me at the auction, but that you snatched me away. He said he was grateful that I called him. Then he kissed me."

At this point Edward was clenching his fists and his eyes were wide with fury.

I paused a bit, but then went on.

"He asked me if I wanted to know what he would have done if he had bought me. I tried to shake my head, but he had his hands on my cheeks and I couldn't move it. He said that he would have fucked me senseless. And that I would have liked it."

I was crying now, and Edward rushed over to me and hugged me.

"Bella, you don't have to tell me. It's okay."

"I need to talk about this Edward. Please…"

He sighed and kissed me softly on my cheek.

"I was so scared by then. He kissed me again and then grabbed my breast. He hurt me. He put his hand on my leg, under my skirt. He pulled my underwear down. I couldn't take it anymore, so I bit his lip and kneed him in the groin. He let go of me and I screamed. He put his hand over my mouth. At that moment I knew it was over, nobody could save me now. But then Jacob came round and pulled James away. The last thing I heard was James crying out in pain and Jacob on the phone."

I was just sobbing now and Edward was still holding me.

"Bella.. I need to know something. Did he… Bella, did he rape you?"

I pulled out of his arms and looked at him. He seemed outraged and sad at the same time.

"No Edward he didn't… I wouldn't lie about something like that." I said.

I wasn't mad at him for asking, but I really whished he hadn't.

"I'm sorry Bella. I just needed to be sure."

I put my arms around his waist and hugged him.

"It's okay Edward. But do you see now how it wasn't your fault? I shouldn't have been so naïve."

"How can you say it's not my fault. I could have stopped you."

"No you couldn't. He would have gotten to me anyhow. I told you what he said. That he wanted me the first time he saw me… but you saved me from him Edward. You saved me by buying me at the auction that night. Who knows what would have happened if you hadn't been there."

He sighed again.

"I lied to you about the reason why I bought you. I had recognized James as one of the potential buyers and I couldn't stand the thought of him controlling you for two weeks. So I made sure to put in an offer so high, I knew he couldn't raise the bid."

I smiled at him.

"I'm glad you did…I'm really happy that I got to know you like this Edward. I lo… like you."

I had almost said I loved him, but I quickly recovered. I couldn't tell him that. Nothing had changed in that area. He was still determined not to love anyone.

"I like you too Bella. I'm glad we are friends." He said.

There you had it. _'Friends'_

I wanted to be more than his friend. I wasn't willing to go on with the plan of making him jealous. Not after James. I would have to find another way.

**A/N: sorry it took me a couple of days... I didn't have much time to write. Normally it won't take as long to update the next one. I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks to anyone who has reviewed this story so far. And the ones who haven't... please review... **


	10. The last night

Bpov

Before I knew, it was the last night of our two weeks together. Edward and I had spend the last couple of days pretty much in the same way we spend the first. We talked, watched movies or walked around town. The only difference was the fact that I called Alice and Rose a couple of times a day.

I wanted to know if they had any ideas about a way to 'seduce' Edward. We all had a couple of plans, but there was always something wrong with them.

Finally Alice and Rose told me there was only one thing to do. I had to surprise him in a sexy outfit and throw myself at him before he realised what I was doing.

I didn't really like the idea, but I was running out of time, so I agreed to it.

I had talked Edward into letting me go shopping with the girls. He was reluctant at first, but I threatened with unleashing Alice upon him and he backed of.

The shopping trip was pure hell. For me at least, Alice and Rose seemed to enjoy themselves. We got to the mall and they immediately rushed me of to some lingerie store.

My idea of a sexy outfit had been a short skirt and a tight top, but they had other plans. They wanted me to surprise Edward with lingerie.

I refused, but somehow they convinced me that this was the best way to go. So I tried on about a 100 different sets, until we decided on a blood red lacy set.

It was not me, at all. But I had to agree that it would have the surprise effect we were aiming for. It was actually kind of funny, me planning something like this with the girls.

At some point Rose asked if we could talk. Alice was busy scanning for a new outfit for herself, so we walked out of the shop and sat down on a bench.

"Bella… do you realise what this could come down to?"

She had the most serious look in her eyes.

I felt my cheeks flush when I thought about it.

"Yes I do…" I whispered to her.

"Are you sure you are ready? You only got to know him 2 weeks ago…"

I knew why she was asking me this. I was a virgin after all, and I had been avoiding this kind of thing with the guys I dated before. But I was ready. Edward was different, I felt safe around him.

"I am sure Rose… I know we've only just met, but we have a deep bond. I love him…" I said.

It was the first time I actually said it out loud. Rose looked surprised.

"You love him… does he know?" she asked.

"No he doesn't. At least I haven't told him. I almost did tell him, but I couldn't. Anyway, this whole thing isn't about him loving me. It's about him acknowledging that he can in fact love someone. That person doesn't have to be me."

I didn't tell her that I was sure he wouldn't love me, even if he could. He was just out of my league, but if I told her that she would call the whole thing of.

"And is this how you want your fist time to be? I mean, wouldn't you rather wait for someone who is emotionally available?"

I shook my head.

"I know he doesn't love me Rose, but despite what he says, he does care about me. I want him to be my first, nobody else. It has to be something special, and I know that with Edward it will be just that."

She hugged me and whispered "I hope you know what you're doing…."

The Alice came out of the shop.

"I'm done here… ready to head back?" she asked.

"Yep. Let's go." I responded.

It was ten pm and we were getting ready to go to bed. We had to be out of the room at 9.30 am, so we decided to get to bed early.

I went in to the bathroom to change into my new 'outfit'. I was really nervous. I had never let a guy see me in my underwear before, and to make things worse, this really wasn't something I would wear normally.

'Get a grip. This is your last chance! Tomorrow you'll be back at your own apartment and Edward will be gone!'

I took a deep breath and opened the bathroom door. Edward was sitting on the bed in his pyjama pants. He hadn't noticed me yet, so I walked towards him and stopped right before where he was sitting.

He looked up and his mouth opened like he wanted to say something, but nothing came out.

"Do you like it?" I asked. He just nodded, apparently still not able to speak.

I put my hands on his shoulders and pushed him back a bit. Then I went and straddled his lap. His breathing became heavier.

'I guess it's working then…'

I put my hands on his face and softly brushed my thumbs on his cheeks.

He still didn't speak. So I leaned in and kissed him softly.

The moment our lips touched, he moved his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

It felt like heaven.

The kiss became more passionate and I opened my mouth to let his tongue in. His hands were now trailing up and down my waist, until they settled on my ass. As he pulled me more into his lap, I could feel he was just as turned on as me. He was hard, really hard.

I broke away from the kiss and looked into his eyes. They were glazed over. I bit my lip and pulled his face back to mine.

I started to grind into his lap and he responded by putting his hands on my hips and pushing me into him.

"Since this is our last night together, I wanted to try something different." I said.

I shouldn't have done that, because he froze and quickly pushed my off of his lap.

"What are you doing Bella?" he asked.

I just looked at him.

"Don't you want this?" I whispered.

He growled. "It would just be meaningless sex Bella. Can you handle that?"

I hesitated and he nodded in understanding. He stood up from the bed.

"We should just go to sleep. I think it's better for me to spend the night on the couch." He said, picked up a pillow from the bed and walked to the sitting area.

I started crying. This was not how it was supposed to go. I knew he didn't love me, but I was sure he was attracted to me. I couldn't believe how wrong I had been. He didn't want me. He just wanted sex.

I crawled into the bed and decided to leave as soon as he was asleep.

After half an hour his breathing was deep and heavy, so I got up, put on some clothes and silently made my way out of the room. I would have Alice or Rose pick up the rest of my things later on.

Epov

I lied.

It wouldn't have been meaningless sex. I had already admitted tomyself that I loved her. But that didn't change a thing.

I would not let myself let myself get down that road again. I wouldn't survive a next time.

I knew Bella and Tanya were nothing alike. They were perfect opposites actually. But I was too damaged, broken beyond repair.

It took a lot of willpower to push her away.

When I saw her in that red lacy thing, my mind went blank. I couldn't speak, all I did was stare.

And then she sat down on my lap and kissed me. Heaven. It was like nothing I ever felt before, not even with Tanya.

I had to touch her and I did.

I was ready to take things further, when she spoke.

The sound of her voice woke me up, and I realised what I was doing. So I pushed her off of me and asked what she was doing.

"Don't you want this?" she whispered.

I wanted to shout out that I did want this, that I wanted her. But I had to lie.

"It would just be meaningless sex. Can you handle that?"

I saw her hesitation and that was all I needed. I knew she wouldn't say yes to my question. She wasn't that kind of girl.

So I got up, said something about sleeping on the couch and left her in the bed.

Despite everything, I got to sleep really fast and when I woke up the next morning she was gone. And it hurt like hell.

**A/N: fast update huh... the next chapter will be set a month later… and I promise some drama! I have already written most of it, so it won't take long for me to update again. Thanks to everyone who has already reviewed… you guys rock!!! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and again… please review…**


	11. The last chance

**A/N: this chapter is where the story earns the M rating… so be prepared! Bella's point of view is up first**.

I was done. I had practically gift wrapped myself for him, but he didn't want me. I had had it. I knew now that I wasn't enough for him.

After I left the hotel, I went back to my apartment. Alice and Jasper were there. She immediately saw that something was wrong, just by the look on my face.

I didn't want to talk about it in front of Jasper, he was Edward's best friend after all. So we went to my room. I told her what had happened and he hugged me and held me until I fell asleep.

When I woke up the next morning, all of the clothes that had been at the hotel were lying in my room. Alice had made Jasper go and get them.

I didn't want to get up, but Alice wouldn't let me stay in bed all day. She made me breakfast and we watched a movie together.

I went to bed really early that night.

The next day I was feeling slightly better. It still hurt like nothing I had ever felt before, but I decided that I wouldn't let him get me down.

It was hard. I missed him terribly, but I just kept thinking that he didn't want me and that he didn't miss me and it helped a bit.

The third day I decided to unpack the bag with clothes that was still lying in my room. I was about finished when I found a little piece of paper.

It was Jacob's number.

I still had to thank him for saving me that night, so I called him and invited him to lunch. We arranged to meet up the next day.

Lunch with Jacob went really great. We had a lot in common and I enjoyed his company.

We became friends.

About a week later he asked me out. I knew I wasn't ready for that, but Alice and Rosalie thought it would be fun.

So we went out, and much to my surprise I did have fun.

That night he kissed me. I was nothing like kissing Edward, but it felt good nonetheless.

I still didn't know how I felt about Jacob. I though I might love him, but I didn't think I was in love with him.

But then one night I decided to take it to the next step. I needed to feel wanted and I knew Jake wanted me. We had been dating for a month, and he had been really patient with me. It was time for me to really close the Edward chapter and I figured this was the best way to do it.

He wanted to cook for me, so I went over to his apartment. When I got there, he had decorated the table with candles and there was some romantic music playing.

'_Perfect.'_ I thought.

He had made lasagne and it was really good. We had some wine and then he asked me to dance.

I normally didn't dance, but this night was special, so I gave in.

I started to kiss him, softly at first. Then I pulled his face closer and whispered "I'm ready" into his ear.

He looked surprised but then nodded and guided me to his bedroom.

Epov

I hadn't seen or heard from Bella in over a month. I knew that I deserved this, that I had hurt her and that she couldn't be around me anymore. But I missed her.

The last month had been hell. I hardly came out of the apartment anymore, much to the annoyance of both Jasper and Emmett. But they had other things to keep themselves busy.

Jasper and Alice were stronger then ever and Emmett and Rosalie were still in that happy place of new love.

After the whole James debacle, Rosalie had finally opened up to Emmett and they were really happy together.

Then one night everything changed.

There was a knock on the door. I sighed and walked over to the other end of the living room.

It was Bella, and she looked like she had been crying. I instinctively reached over to hold her, but then stopped when I realized I couldn't. I had given up the right to touch her when I had hurt her.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

She kept her eyes to the ground and started shaking.

"Bella, please tell me what happened."

It hurt me beyond words that there wasn't anything I could do to comfort her.

Then she began to talk, really softly. " I had a date with Jake tonight…"

Suddenly an enormous rage washed over me. _'If he hurt her…'_

"What did he do? Did her hurt you? Did he touch you?"

She started shaking her head, but she still didn't look up.

"No, he didn't hurt me… we had dinner and then we went back to his place and started kissing. Before I knew it I was on his bed and…"

She had sex with him. I couldn't believe she had sex with him. Her first time should have been with somebody who loved her, it should have been me… not _him_, Jacob Black.

"Why are you telling me this Bella… Do you want to torture me? Do you want to hurt me like I hurt you, because it is working."

The pain was excruciating. The idea of someone else touching her, being with her. I just

couldn't stand it.

"I didn't go through with it Edward. I couldn't. Not when there is still something between us. That's why I am here. I'm giving you one last chance… Do you want to be with me? Because I want to be with you Edward. I love Jake, but not the way I love you and if you'll have me, then I wouldn't hesitate to end things with him, not even for a second. But if you really can't get over it, then I'll go straight back to Jake and finish what he started. I mean it Edward, this is the last chance for us."

The she looked up into me eyes. I knew hat she was looking for, but I couldn't respond. I was still in shock by her confession. _'She didn't sleep with Jacob.'_ I don't think I had ever been happier in my life.

But then her eyes fell back to the ground an a single tear ran down her already tear struck cheek.

"I guess this is it then. Bye Edward… I'll never forget you." And she started to walk away.

I snapped out of my shock. I just couldn't let her go. _'Fuck those brick walls around my heart. I love this girl!_'

I stepped forward and grabbed her wrist.

"Bella, stay. I love you to and I want you!"

I pulled her towards me, put my hand under her chin and lifted her face up so I could look into her eyes.

"Bella, look at me."

She looked up and the hurt I saw in her eyes made me miss a heartbeat.

"I love you…" I said again and then I gently kissed her. It was a soft kiss, just a brushing of my lips over hers.

I looked into her eyes again, and now there was shock in them.

I kissed her again, but with more passion this time. I pulled her against my chest and licked her lower lip with my tongue, silently asking her to open her mouth. She did, and then our tongues found each other. It was amazing.

When we broke the kiss to get some air, she spoke the words I had been dying to hear since the first moment I saw her.

"Edward, I want you to make love to me."

Bpov

He said he loved me. At first I didn't believe him, but when I looked into his eyes when he said it again I couldn't deny it. Love was written all over his face. Then he kissed me, so softly I thought I was imagining it. When he looked into my eyes again, I couldn't hold it any longer. I tried to pull his face towards mine, but he beat me to it. The second kiss was amazing, breathtaking. And the I positively knew I had made the right decision by not sleeping with Jake.

Jake was amazing and I really did love him, but I wasn't in love with him. He just wasn't right for me, Edward was. And now I wanted him so bad, it physically hurt.

"Edward, I want you to make love to me." I said.

My eyes found his. I started to panic, because I remembered the last time I asked him to have sex with me. But this time there was no hurt in his eyes, no rejection. Instead he kissed me again, hard.

I started to pull up his shirt, and he quickly helped me. Then he pulled up my dress and he lifted my arms so he could pull it over my head.

Suddenly I was glad I had been on a date with Jacob, because I was wearing a black, lace set of underwear.

He looked at me and I could see the admiring look in his eyes. For the first time in my life, I felt really beautiful, sexy even.

"Bella, you're perfect." He whispered.

He put his hands around my waist and started kissing me, from my jaw line, down my neck. Then he kissed my collarbone, my breasts, fell to his knees and kissed my stomach.

It kind of tickled, so I started to laugh, involuntarily.

He grinned and kept kissing me.

When his moth reached the waistband of my panties, my knees started to go week and I stopped laughing. Instead I started to moan.

"Bella… I want to kiss you, here… can I?" he asked, his fingers jus inside the top line of my panties.

"Oh Edward… yes.. just… oh" I couldn't make a coherent sentence anymore. The feeling of him kissing me was just to much.

I could feel his fingers tucking at my panties, slowly rolling them down my legs. Then his hand lifted up one of my feet and than the other. His fingers crept up my legs again, until they reached my inner thighs.

The throbbing between my legs was getting almost unbearable.

Then he touched me. His fingers slightly brushed over my center. He put his face on the inside of my thigh, I could feel his hot breath on me.

His fingers opened my folds and then his mouth was on me. Kissing, licking. The feeling was indescribable. I could barely stand, but his hands were gripping my thighs now, helping me stand up.

Then his mouth was gone and I started to protest. He just chuckled and swept me up in his arms.

"Where are we going?" I pouted.

"To the bedroom Bella. I can see you have trouble standing up, and I need my hands for other things than helping you keep straight."

I started to blush and hid my face in his shoulder. He dropped me on the bed.

I suddenly noticed I was still wearing my bra. I put my hands behind my back to take it of, but he brushed them away and did it himself.

I was the admiring look again in his eyes, and suddenly my shyness from earlier on disappeared.

"Why are you still wearing your pants" I asked and reached for him.

"I was busy undressing you… but I have some time now." And he quickly pulled them down, together with his boxers.

He was beautiful. I had seen him shirtless before, but this was the first time I actually saw him naked and I was lost for words.

He was everything I ever dreamed of, and more.

He sat down and the bed and made his way over to where I was laying. He laid down on his back and pulled me on top of him.

I put on leg on each side of his, so I was straddling his hips.

Then I bent down so I could kiss him. This kiss was even more passionate then the last one.

He trailed his hands up my legs, until they rested on my butt. Then he reached inwards and he slid a finger in me. He started pumping it in and out of me and I could feel and unfamiliar sensation building up in my stomach.

"Wow Bella, you're already so wet…" he moaned.

He quickly flipped us over, so he was on top of me. He used his knee to spread my legs even further and than looked up at me again.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, concern in his eyes.

I didn't even have to think about it. "Yes" I said.

He reached over to the night stand beside the bed and pulled a condom wrapper out of the drawer.

He ripped it open and I watched him put it on. It was the most erotic thing I had ever seen.

The he was back between my legs, his tip just touching my center.

I couldn't breath.

"Ready?" he asked and I just nodded.

He slowly entered me. It was a strange feeling. I knew the first time would hurt and I was prepared for that, but it actually didn't hurt that much. It was mostly uncomfortable.

" Are you okay?"

I just nodded.

"Bella… look me in the eye and tell me if you're okay. If it hurts too much, just tell me and I'll stop."

I looked up at him and saw he was really concerned.

"Edward it's fine, just give me a second to adjust." I reassured him.

Now he nodded and I could see in his face what it took him not to move.

The uncomfortable feeling was disappearing, so I started to move a bit.

The friction was unbelievable, and I started to move again, faster this time.

Then Edward took over. He thrusted in me, not hard but not as slowly as he entered me either.

The unfamiliar sensation in my stomach began to build up again.

"Faster Edward… please" and he obliged.

Just when the feeling became almost too much, I could feel my walls clamping down on him and the most amazing feeling ever washed over me.

"Bella… oh my… oh…" he started thrusting even harder. The he came and he went limp on top of me.

He started kissing my cheek and my mouth.

"Bella… that was just.. wow… thank you"

I felt exactly the same way.

He rolled of me and pulled me closer to him, his arm around my waist.

I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore, but before I drifted away I had to tell him again.

"I love you" I whispered and then I fell asleep.

Epov

I woke up the next morning, still satisfied from what happened the night before. Making love to Bella was just unbelievable. It had made me realise that I never did love Tanya. I thought I had, but I didn't. Being with her had never been the same as being with Bella.

I reached my arm out to her, but she wasn't in the bed anymore.

I got up and started searching the apartment, but she wasn't there.

'_She left me…'_ I couldn't believe it. She was gone. No note, no goodbye, no nothing.

'_This can't be happening… not again!'_

But this time I wouldn't let it. I couldn't just let her go.

**A/N: I had some questions about this becoming a love triangle between B, E and Jake. I don't see it as one, because as far as Bella was concerned, there was nothing going on between her and Edward, until she realised that she had to give him one more chance…**

**Next chapter should be up in a couple of days! Please review…**


	12. Why?

Epov

I knew she would be at her apartment. Thank God I had driven her there the night I 'bought' her, so that I didn't have to bother Jasper or Emmett to get the directions. They would want to know why, and I couldn't tell them. Not yet. First I had to know why she left me.

I drove fast, like usual and it didn't take me long to reach her building. I parked in front of it, got out of my car and ran up the stairs.

I knocked on the door and Jasper opened it.

'Shit! I can't deal with his questions right now…'

But he didn't ask me anything. He just pointed towards a closed door. "She's in her bedroom." He said.

"Thank you." I looked at him and his eyes seemed to say 'we'll talk later'.

I nodded and hurried over to the door of her bedroom, through the living room. Alice was sitting on the couch, but she didn't say a word.

I softly knocked on the door, but she didn't answer. I looked over to where Alice was sitting.

"Just go in there… but be nice, she's really upset."

'Why would she be upset? She left me!'

I opened the door and made my way into the room.

I had come over her to yell at her. I was so angry, but seeing her rolled up on the bed made my anger disappear. The most of it anyway.

"Bella?" I said.

From the way she was breathing I knew she wasn't sleeping, but she didn't acknowledge my presence.

"Bella, look at me." I tried again.

This time she turned around. I locked my eyes onto hers and saw a hurt look in them.

I didn't understand why.

"What are you doing here Edward?" she whispered.

The anger was back.

"What am I doing here? Why did I have to come her in the first place? You shouldn't have left Bella!" I snapped at her.

"Just go away Edward…" and she rolled around, her back now towards me.

She sounded hurt. I didn't care. I had to know what had made her leave.

"Answer me Bella. Why did you leave?"

She started to sob.

'Maybe anger isn't the right way to approach her…'

I made my way over to her bed and laid down. Then I pulled her into my arms, her back pressed up against me.

She mumbled something, but the only part I could make out was 'regret'.

'_She regrets making love to me?'_ I felt my heart break, all over again.

How could I have been so stupid. How could I have let myself go there again?

I let go of her and sat up in the bed.

"So you regret last night?" I asked. It hurt beyond words.

She quickly sat up as well.

"NO! I don't regret a thing Edward!" she yelled.

Now I was confused. What was she saying then?

"Then, what do you mean?"

She sighed and looked down at her hands, which were folded in her lap.

"I didn't want to wake up next to you and see the regret in your eyes. I couldn't stand the thought… so I left. I know that I'm not good enough for you and even though you said you loved me, I couldn't really believe it. For me, last night was amazing and I wouldn't trade it for anything. I am glad you were my first Edward." She whispered.

I didn't know hat to say. What was she thinking? When did she get the idea that she isn't good enough for me?

I am not good enough for her.

"So, it's okay Edward. You don't have to feel sorry for me."

I pulled her back into my arms and kissed her.

"I will never regret what happened Bella. Last night meant the world for me! I love you Bella, I am not just saying it. I want us to be together! I want you to be mine, and I want to be yours." I said.

She kissed me back.

Bpov

I left because I felt it was the only thing I could do. The thought of seeing any form of regret in his eyes made me sick to the stomach.

So I went back to my apartment in the middle of the night.

Alice and Jasper were still up, and she immediately saw something had happened.

We talked, again. And she comforted me, again. It was like a déja–vu.

Then I fell asleep, only to wake up again way to early in the morning.

I rolled myself into a ball on my bed and I stayed like that for hours.

Then he was there. Edward.

I didn't want to see him, so I asked what he was doing here. He got mad and I told him to go away.

I started sobbing and all of a sudden he was on my bed and holding me.

I told him why I left, and he pulled back.

I assume he didn't hear me properly because he seemed to think I was regretting last night.

When I told him I though he was, he pulled me against him and kissed me. I felt like I had finally come home.

He said he loved me, again. And this time I believed him.

"How come you were so angry at me for leaving?" I asked him. I could understand him being hurt, but angry?

He sighed.

"I thought you had used me. I told you I loved you, and then you just left. I felt like an idiot for falling in love with you and acting on it. And I was mad at you because you knew I didn't want to fall in love, but still you made me. It made me so angry that I had let it happen again."

I hadn't thought about that. About her. Tanya.

"Oh my God… I'm so sorry. I never thought about how me leaving would make you feel! I can't believe I did that to you… can you forgive me."

"You can make it up to me by never leaving me again…" he said.

"I promise…" I replied. And I kissed him again.

We made love. And this time I was very aware on the fact that it was really that. Making love.

I would have to thank Alice for making me stand on that podium.

A/N: I know it was a bit short, and I'm sorry. This was the last official chapter! I'm thinking about doing an epilogue… should I?

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed…. I owe you guys! **

**I hope to find some inspiration for another story soon… **


	13. Epilogue

_Two years later_ Bpov

We were at Edwards high school reunion. At first I didn't want to go, but I understood why Edward had to come. And I wanted to be there for him.

Then I saw her. The reason why we were here. Tanya.

I had been at the bathroom for just five minutes, but when I came back, there she was, her hands all over Edward.

I saw red.

I didn't actually know her, yet I had every reason to hate her. She had hurt Edward, almost broke him beyond repair.

She had to pay. And that was why we were here.

Alice had heard (through Jasper) that Tanya wanted Edward back. Apparently Mike hadn't been the right choice after all, and it had only took her this long to figure it out.

I didn't want to tell Edward. I was scared. He had loved her once, and what if he wasn't really over her?

I told him anyway. I had to trust him. And I was glad I did, because he explained that he hadn't really loved her. At that time he believed he did, but he said I had shown him what love was really like, and what he had felt for Tanya was nothing.

Then he told me that he wanted to go to the reunion. He wanted to show Tanya that he moved on. That she no longer had a hold on him.

It was time.

So, I went up to the bar and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Hi love. Who are you talking to?" I asked innocently.

I pretended that I didn't know who she was.

I looked at Edward first and then at Tanya. She was ignoring me. Then I looked back at Edward and gave him a smile and a nod.

"Bella. This is Tanya. Tanya, this is Bella." He said.

Now she did look at me.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to run to the bathroom real quick. You can talk a little while I'm gone." He kissed me on the cheek and walked away.

Now it was my turn.

"So, how do you know Edward?" I asked.

"Oh, we used to date back in high school." She answered, sounding a bit bored.

"That's nice. I'm so happy with him. But I guess I don't have to tell you how great a man he is?" I responded.

She glared at me.

"Listen Bella. I have no problem with you, but just so you know, your little fling with Edward won't last for much longer. I want him back, and I will succeed. He loves me!" she said in a sweet tone, like she just said the loveliest thing.

I had to hide a laugh. If only she knew.

"Sure Tanya. If you say so. Why won't we ask Edward when he comes back. I promise to walk away if he decides to take you back" I answered in the same sweet tone she used.

Right then Edward came back.

"Did you two have a nice talk?" he asked.

I nodded. "Tanya wants to ask you something." I said.

He turned to her. "What is it Tanya?" he asked politely.

She gave me a confident look and answered his question.

"I was telling Bella here that I wanted you back. She said she would walk away if you wanted me back as well."

It sounded like she was trying to be seductive, but it wasn't working.

"Wow Tanya. I had no idea you felt that way. But I think there might be a problem. I may have forgotten to introduce Bella properly." He said.

Tanya looked puzzled, yet there was still some confidence in her posture.

Then Edward gave her the final blow.

"Tanya, this is Bella. My wife."

At that moment her face fell and she got all pale.

"Your wife? What do you mean? She can't be your wife! You love me! You want to marry me!" she yelled.

Now Edward finally let out his true emotions.

"I never loved you! Meeting Bella has taught me that. I won't deny that I cared and that you hurt me beyond words. But it was never love! Actually, if I didn't despise you so much I would thank you for dumping me. By doing so, I was free to meet Bella and fall in love with her. This is the last time that I will ever speak to you Tanya! Goodbye!"

He took my arm and lead me away towards a table were Alice and Jasper were standing.

Yes they are still together, in fact they are married as well. Jasper proposed to Alice about a year after I met Edward. And Alice is currently carrying their first child.

Rosalie and Emmett are still together as well, and engaged.

As for me and Edward. We got married about six months ago. We eloped, much to the anger of Alice.

What can I say, he proposed, I said yes and we didn't want to wait any longer.

It was the best decision of my life.

Epov

Finally telling Tanya that I never loved her felt amazing. When I heard she wanted me back, it was something I just had to do.

The look on her face when I introduced Bella as my wife made my day.

My wife. I still can't believe she agreed to marry me.

The wedding was unbelievable. I never guessed that I would get married in Las Vegas.

But it was worth it, even the wrath of Alice.

It was just me and Bella. The way it should be and the way it would always be.

She is my life and I will never, ever let her go.

**A/N: that's it. The story is done! I hope you liked it… I may have found some inspiration for a next one, but I'm still in doubt. I'm think about a story based on the One Tree Hill setup (Edward and Jasper being Nathan and Lucas and Bella and Alice being Haley and Peyton/Brooke), but I'm not sure… please review, I'll be forever grateful!!!!**


End file.
